A number of electrographic position location apparatuses have been described. One such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,176 to Ohara et al. The apparatus that is described in Ohara et al. includes a lower base portion and a pivotal back structure upon which a book rests. The back structure contains electronics. A video monitor is in communication with electronics in the back structure. A stylus is used to select images on open pages in the book and some response is then seen on the video monitor.
While the apparatus described in Ohara et al. is useful, a number of improvements can be made. For example, the apparatus described in Ohara et al. does not use a writing element. Writing is necessary for learning how to write letters and numbers. Writing is also an important tool for teaching a child a complex subject such as math. For example, many students cannot learn math without writing down equations and numbers. Accordingly, it would be difficult to teach someone a subject such as math and writing using the apparatus described in Ohara et al.
Students have learned about subjects such as math using traditional learning tools such as books, paper, pencils, and personalized instruction. While such learning tools are effective, they are not fun, engaging, or interactive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if traditional learning tools such as pencils, pens, paper, and/or books could be used in a more interactive way that can be entertaining, educational and engaging for students.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.